Yugioh The Secret Behind History
by tabaku.era
Summary: This is my twist.My story and my opinion about the movie i would love to be.Its about the Pharoh Atem but i added two more goddeses.Hope you Enjoy
1. chapter 1

Hello this is my own version of Yugioh since ive done some researches and came up with this. I am a HUGEE fan of Yugioh especially Mai and Ishizu.Hope you enjoy!

Everybody knows Yugi and his own story as a duelist,the story of the Milenium Puzzle.But,this is a twist.When Yugi and the others joined the duelist kingdom they met a girl named Mai Valentine ,a self-assured,beautiful blonde young lady.She might seem a bit rude,that was because she never knew the feeling of being surrounded by people that only want the best for her.During the Duelist Kingdom she met Yugi,Téa,Tristan,Bakura and Joey that she was sure to call them her friends.But,when they turned from the Duelist Kingdom to Domino city a lot of things changed.As one day Seto Kaiba saw a interview live on TV that a young areceologist named Ishizu Ishtar camed to Domino City to open an Exhibition about the ancient Egypt.Kaiba first wasn't interested,that changed after a call by Ishizu herself.She called Kaiba to see her exhibiton and promising him that he wont regret coming.Before this happend Yami,Téa and Mai visited this exhibit ,hoping that this would help Yami to learn more about his past and trying to figure out his name.

As they entered the Museum where this all was keeped ,the first thing they went to was the ancient rocks that Ishizu put to her exhibit."Whoa, this sure is intresting."-said Mai."Welcome...-a woman voice was heard from behind them.All three of them turned around and saw a young lady with a beige dress and black hair."I was expecting you to come my Pharaoh."Yami was surprised that she actually might knew who he is.But what was more surprising was that she was holding a milenium item .It was the necklace."Im sorry but how do you know me?"

"I do my Pharaoh,my necklace shows me the future and i excpected you to come, please follow me"

"These rocks that you are looking right now ,show you that duel monsters were known a long time before."-she continued.As Ishizu was explaining, Mai saw a young woman carved into the rock that ...surprisengly looked like her.Mai asked:

"Excuse me, who is that?"

"Oh,thats Nefera, daughter of Nefertiti and goddes of fire."-said Ishizu.

"Hey Mai,is it just me or she looks a bit like you?"-said Téa.

"No its not just you ,we all see that she looks exactly like you."-continued Yami.

Ishizu nods and tells that she can see the lookalike in Mai and Nefera.The place where Nefera were carved up her head was the Winged Dragon Of Ra.Next to her were another woman carved and she had the Obelisk the Tormenter up."Well since that looks like me,the other looks like you."-said Mai.Well,yeah that looked like Ishizu,but next her were Yami and a man looking like Kaiba."Why is Kaiba there?!"-said Mai.

"Well this is still a mystery."-said Ishizu calmly.Next to Yami were the Dark Magician and near that "Kaiba" were the Blue Eyed White Dragon."This sure explains a lot now."-said Mai.

After the visit Mai ,Yami and Téa still shocked,said goodbye and left.Now comes Seto Kaiba,that as always walks in like a boss."Well i hope this is a good one."-says in his head."Welcome Kaiba,"-says a voice behind him.It was Ishizu.

"I hope im not here for any stupid lessons about ancient Egypt,i don't have time."-says Kaiba roughly.

"I promised that it will be worth to come here".

"Fine , now,tell me why am i here?!"

"Just wait,im gonna tell you why you are here.Follow me please."

After rolling his eyes,Kaiba like it or not needed to follow her.Ishizu showed him the same rocks that Yami,Téa and Mai saw.

He saw the Gods of Egypt and Ishizu said:"As you might know these are the gods of Egytpt,as cards they were created by Maximillion Pegasus.By their power even Pegasus couldn't control.Now they all are stolen by the rare card collectors."

He saw the man who looked like him.Ishizu said:"Now you are going to go back and see what happend,my necklace shows the future and past."

With her necklace she turned Kaiba 3 times back to the past and showed him that history repeats itself and the duel with Yami is going to happen again.Kaiba didn't want to believe but this only started to get wierder and wierder."You are going to plan the next Tournament and you will invite the best duelist"

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"I told you my necklace shows me the Future."

"You might think i have forgoten about the intresting thing that i have called you here."

Ishizu pulled a card, and that was Obelisk the Tormentor.

Kaiba shocked said"Didn't you say that they were stolen?!" "Not all,this was in my hand for protection,im giving it to you for the tournament but im excpecting it back at the end."

"What makes you think im going to turn this back?"-says Kaiba with a laugh.

"You WILL turn it back."

Kaiba leaves.In those moments,Mai, Téa and Yami were heading back when they saw Kaiba in the big screen :"All the Best Duelists are invited to join my Tournament."

"Hmph, can he be less dramatic at least for once?"-says Mai.Yami knew that for the "Best Duelist" he meaned him.


	2. Mai's New Power

Now that Kaiba has started the new tournament,the best duelists were all invited including:Yugi(and Yami),Mai,Marik Ishtar,Joey Wheeler,Odion Ishtar,Seto Kaiba itself and a mystery duelist.Téa,Serenity,Duke and Tristan came as visitors but they didn't play.Now i know that everybody knows this part that how Joey's and Odion's Duel was. And now comes my twist.During the part where the computer choosed that who will play the next duel,Mai got a flashback.She saw the Winged Dragon Of Ra that was trying to say her something.After that she thought"Whats going on with me?!Could it be...No,i don't believe these things.I..i can't be her...No way!"

The next duelist were Mai Valentine and Marik Ishtar.At first Mai didn't want anyone to cheer for her,but you know that Yugi,Joey,Téa and the others were there for sure.

During the duel Mai got a card that can choose a monster from Marik's deck to her hand and she choose,The Winged Dragon Of Ra.But she could not summon it cuz she can't read the ancient writing.(now comes my twist)

Marik knew that she cant summon it but...

Yami sensed a power and on those moments,and the milenium eye was shown on Mai's forehead.Mai frozed,she ...she could read the ancient summon.Marik sensed that too,and activated a spell card that took Mai's Winged Dragon away.(Everyone knows this part when Mai got send to shadow realm.)

The seventh duelist was Ishizu.She sensed that power when Mai was able to summon the Egyptian God.She knew that Mai could be the one.After her duel with Kaiba (that she lost)she went to the room that Mai was.She asked the others if she has said any word."No,not any..."-said Téa that was ready to cry.Everybody went silence.

The duel that Marik and Joey were ready to start,Serenity was taking care of Mai.She really wanted to see her brother dueling,but she could not leave Mai alone.In this moment comes Ishizu.She told her that she could take care of her.Marik used the Winged Dragon of Ra to win the duel but...in those moments at Mai's forehead...again the Eye was shown."Oh my God,this is true!"-said Ishizu shocked.But at those moments back at the duel the Winged Dragon could not attack."Why aren't you listening ?! I am telling you attack!"-said Marik.But the dragon wasn't listening to him he was listening to its master.Joey was saved from the attack but losed the duel.Back at Mai's room Ishizu told that Mai was controlling the Dragon."I saw her doing it,the eye was shown and ...then she stopted.."

Everyone shocked,started to think that everything that happend out there were Mai's "new power".(i know i am not putting a lot of conversations and parts cuz i dont wanna make it too complicated.I wanna go straight to the subject.Sorry and thanks for the Understanding)

This was the chapter for today.Please review and thanks for reading .Bye


End file.
